Technical Field
Generally, the present disclosure relates to a type of hanging equipment organizer that organizes equipment used in work areas by raising the equipment off the plane of the work area. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hanging three dimensional grid system for lighting, data, and power.
Background Discussion
One type of “grid” system is a suspended ceiling system. Suspended ceiling systems are well-known in the art, and have been in existence for many years. They are designed to keep the ceiling tiles, ventilation grilles, and lights up, but are not designed for moving things up and down. Nor are they designed to move things in the XY axis of the suspended ceiling. Further, once installed, suspended ceiling systems are fixed at a given height and are not movable.